


Treat You Right

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage mutant ninja turtlesCharacters: Donnie, LeoRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: Jealous Donnie! I love the way you write him when hes jelly.





	

You skipped into the lair, a massive grin on your face as you instantly headed for the lab where Donnie would likely be.   
You had arranged last week that the two of you were going to sneak into one of the library’s after hours. Donnie would be able to disarm the security and the two of you could get some new books which you were excited about.   
“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” Raph called after you, making you frown in confusion.   
“Why?” You asked, turning to look at Raph who had just come out the Dojo.   
“Hes been in a foul mood for the last few days.” Raph shrugged.   
“What did you do?” You asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.   
“Nothing. No one has. Don’t know whats got into him.” Raph shrugged before turning and heading back into the Dojo.   
You shrugged off his warning. Even when Donnie was fuming a his brothers, you could always calm him down. He had a soft spot for you and you assumed he would be excited about to night because it meant he could get away from his brothers for a bit.   
You hadn’t spoke to Donnie for a few days now but that was only because you had been busy. You had been out on a blind date on of your friends set you up on. You had only went because they wouldn’t stop pestering you about it but the second the date was over, you called them to say you werent attracted to the guy which they accepted it. They guy was called Thomas and he had been a dickhead all night. He constantly talked about himself and when he did speak about you, he was giving you ‘constructive criticism’ like “oh, you should wear more makeup” and “you should change your hair colour” and the deal breaker “do you really want to order the pizza with those thighs?”. Needless to say you ordered the pizza and ate it all without caring because you were more attracted to that than to the asshole in front of you.   
You had been nervous about the date for a few weeks, only because you didn’t know the person.   
As you approached the lab, you pushed the door open.   
“Donatello?” You called out, expecting to hear a chuckle from somewhere in the lab and him to appear, shaking his head at you using his full name.   
But there was nothing.   
You ventured further into the lab, looking for him but nothing.   
Frowning, you left the lab and went to his bedroom, knocking 3 times before entering. He wasn’t there either.   
You searched the lair top to bottom but there was no sign of him so you went to Leo who was training with Raph in the dojo.   
“Have you guys seen Donnie? We were meant to go to the library but I cant find him.” You frowned, glancing over the Dojo to check he wasn’t there.   
“No, I haven’t seen him in a few hours. Have you tried his phone?” Leo asked. You smiled and fished in your bag for your phone as you left the Dojo. Once you found Donnies number, you called it. But it went to voice mail.   
“Hey, Donnie. Its [y/n]. um, where are you? We were going to go to the library tonight, remember? Give me a call back when you get this.” You left him a voicemail, hoping he was okay.   
Maybe he had went to the library. Had he maybe mentioned that he would meet you there and you hadn’t been paying attention?   
You instantly headed there, running across the roofs to the library. You were grateful for the training the brothers had given you over the years. You were nearly as agile and strong as them but still not quite there yet.   
Once you got onto the roof, you searched every inch of it but didn’t find your friend.   
Getting your phone out again, you sent Donnie a text basically saying the exact same thing as you had said in your voicemail and that you were at the library now.   
Putting your phone down, you waited.   
And waited.   
And waited.   
\-------------timeskip-------------  
Glancing at the screen, you had been sitting on the roof for 2 hours waiting for him.   
It was 2 am now and you were starting to get really tired. But the worry was turning your stomach so you called Donnie for the 10th time.   
“Hey, its me again. Please call me back. Im worried sick.” Your message was short and sweet but the worried was obvious in your voice as you hung up the phone but didn’t put it down again. Instead, you pulled up Leos number and called it. After a few rings, he picked up sounding like he had just woke up.   
“[y/n]? everything okay?” Leo asked.   
“No, not really. I still haven’t heard from Donnie. Its been two hours.” Just like the voicemail, your voice was filled with worry. You didn’t want to think of what could have happened.   
“Uh, [y/n], Donnie came back ages ago. Just after you left. We thought he had spoken to you.”   
You heart sank.   
Had Donnie been ignoring you?   
“Oh, well at least hes safe. I’ll speak to you tomorrow. Sorry for waking you.” You mumbled, trying to mask your heartbreak but failing.   
“Sorry.” Was all Leo said as he hung up the phone. You put your phone down and stared at the city lights before picking your phone back up.   
Why would Donnie stand you up? It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go to the library. It had been his idea after all.   
Why wouldn’t he saying anything to you?   
You decided to call Donnie phone one last time but it rang through to voicemail again.   
“So, I just spoke to Leo and he said you’ve been at the lair this whole time. Im sitting here on a freezing roof at 2 in the morning waiting for you and you ditched me? Seriously? You know what? Don’t bother returning my calls or texts. In fact, loose my number.” You snapped down the phone begore hanging up.   
But the anger quickly turned to sorrow as you set your phone safely down before you threw it and sobbed into your hands.   
You just couldn’t understand any of it. You hadn’t done anything to him. You hadn’t spoke in a few days but that wasn’t uncommon. Sometimes he would lock himself in his lab for days on end and then come out and you wouldn’t begrudge him it.   
Eventually, you pulled yourself together and went home, tears still falling from your eyes.  
\---------------time skip to next morning-----------------  
Your phone buzzed for the seventh time this morning and you knew who was calling you but you glanced at the screen.   
Much to your surprise, it wasn’t Donnie calling you but Leo.   
Donnie hadn’t stopped calling and texting you all morning but you weren’t in the mood to speak to him after what he pulled last night. You weren’t just going to pretend it didn’t happen and he should know that. But Leo was a welcomed change.   
“Hey.” You answered, trying to make it sound like you hadn’t lost a whole night sleep over it.   
“Hi, sorry to bother you but do you still have a spare set of nunchucks? Mikey was messing around with his and one snapped. It just for training till I can get Donnie to sort them.” Leo sounded a little apprehensive at saying Donnie name but you didn’t want him or the others to feel awkward around you since they had done nothing wrong.   
“Yeah, sure. I can bring them around now if you want?” You answered while going to your closet and pulling out the weapon.   
“Yeah, that would be great, thanks.” Leo said and you hung up the phone. Throwing the weapon in your bag, you headed down to the lair, your heart beating hard in your chest. Yu didn’t want to face Donnie but you didn’t want your relationship with the others to be at risk because he was being a dick.   
As you entered the lair, you saw Leo, Raph and Mikey sitting in the living room.   
“Ah, [y/n], you’re a life saver!” Mikey said in delight as he jumped over the sofa and you handed the nunchucks to him.   
“No problem.” You giggle as you followed him back to the sofas but didn’t sit down. You stood with your back to the door which lead to the hallway with the boys room in them.   
“So, how did that date go the other day?” Mikey asked, wiggling his eyebrow at you. You rolled your eyes. You hadn’t really told anyone the extent of the way you had been treated that night.   
“Awful. First, he started off by saying I should wear more makeup and then he started telling me how amazing he was at everything. When he wasn’t speaking about him self, he was telling me I shouldn’t wear this sort of top and that sort of skirt and how I shouldn’t do this or say that. He told me I didn’t suit my hair colour and it should go this shade of blonde his ex had.” You ranted, throwing your hands up in the air as the guys made hisses and growls, acknowledging what he said was wrong.   
“Sounds rough.” Leo said while shaking his head and frowning.   
“Oh, it gets worse.” You raised an eyebrow, knowing the final thing would sent them into a frenzy of anger.   
“How could he have been more of a dick if he tried?” Mikey asked, throwing his hands up.   
“So, I ordered Pizza from the restaurant. When I was ordering, he said ‘Oh, do you really want to eat pizza with those thighs?’” You mocked his voice as you spoke. The room was then filled with sounds of anger and disgust at the words.   
“That’s ridiculous.” Mikey cried out.   
“What a dick.” Raph growled and Leo nodded. However, it was a third voice which made you jump.   
“Don’t ever listen to anyone like that.”   
The room froze as you turned to see Donnie standing behind you looking surprised. You assumed it was because of what you had told them. You glared at him and placed one a hand on your hip. You were instantly angry but telling the others about the things that were said on that horrible date didn’t help.   
“Yeah, well, I have one guy who tells me im not good enough and one guy who stands me up. Maybe is me, eh?” You spat before turning on your heel and storming out the lair.   
You heard footsteps running after you and you sped up.   
“[y/n], wait?” Donnie called after you. You stopped suddenly and turned back to face him.   
“What? Like I waited for you last night?” You growled as Donnie stopped a few steps short of you.   
“No, I didn’t..” Donnie trailed off as he looked down at your feet.   
“You better have a good reason as to why you ditched me?” you glared, crossing you arms.   
“i-I-I” Donnie stammered and then took a few deep breaths.   
“I would have expected that from anyone else. But not from you. I never thought you would treat me like that. I don’t understand why you ignored me. For all you would have known, I could have been in danger. I stood out in the cold waiting for you and you didn’t come.” You started out screaming at him but your voice dropped into a whisper as you sadness overtook your body and you couldn’t control the tears.   
“I didn’t want to hear about your date.” Donnie mumbled, making you look up at him.   
“because you don’t care about me.” You mumbled, turning on your heel again and walking down the sewers with your head hanging.   
“I do care about you. I just couldn’t listen to you tell me about how great this guy was.” Donnine called after you as he ran up behind you. You stopped for a moment which allowed him to dart in front of you.   
“Well, he was horrible. He spent the whole night telling me I wasn’t good enough.” You cried out, throwing your arms up as tears ran down your cheek. “And I thought it was fine because I had someone who would never treat me like that. Who would never speak to me like that. And that very person, the one who I actually care about, the person Ive come to love, stands me up!” You cried, screaming in his face with tears streaming down your face.   
Words tumbled from your lips without you thinking. You screamed the things you had been thinking since last night.   
“You… you love me?” Donnie stares down at you with wide and disbelief eyes. You froze as you realised you had just told him the very thing you had kept from him for years.   
But you couldn’t lie.   
“Yeah, I do.” You sighed, looking down and using one hand to wipe away your tears.   
You slowly walked up to Donnie who held his breath until you went around him and continued on the path home. You felt like your whole body was going to collapse but you pushed yourself on.   
“I love you.” Donnie words caused you to freeze and turn around. He was facing you, his eyes trained on you. You started to shake your head, not believing him but he darted forward and cupped your cheeks to stop you.   
“I do, I love you. I love your eyes, your mouth, your hair, your nose. I love everything about you. I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world. I love your kindness and yur strength. i couldn’t watch you fall in love with someone else. Because he could give you everything in the world and I…cant.” Donnie sighed, letting his hands drop from your cheeks. You were gazing up at him with wide eyes. No one had ever said any words so sweet to you before. “I never thought you could have loved me back.” Donnie whispered as his eyes began to brim with tears. You stared up at his eyes, searching for any sign of deceit but you found none.   
“I always have.” You breathed, seeing a flash of joy in his eyes. He reached up to cup your cheeks again before faltering a little. But before you could ask what was wrong, he dove down and kissed your lips. You gasped into the kiss before kissing him back.   
The kiss was passionate and apologetic. It made your head spin as you felt Donnie let out a soft moan. One of his hands dropped from your cheek to gently wrap around you waist and pull you closer. You reach up and rested your hands on his front, resisting the urge to drag your nails down.   
You pulled away first for breath but Donnie couldn’t seem to get enough. He instantly kiss down your cheek and jaw line to your neck which sent shivers down your spin. He mumbled apology after apology as he showered your neck with kisses. Your mind couldn’t concentrate on anything but him as he pulled away. You realised you were panting slightly.   
“I cant take you out to fancy restaurants or showing you with gifts like you deserve. But I’ll never let anything hurt you again.” Donnie looked deep into your eyes, trying to persuade you.   
And he did.   
You leaned forward and gently pressed your lips back to his, missing the feeling already. Donnie instantly kissed back, his body physically relaxing as he pulled you closer.   
“Come back to mine?” You asked as you pulled away from the kiss. “I think we have some things to talk about.” You smiled, assuring him it wasn’t bad.  
Donnie nodded his head, unable to contain his smile as the two of you walked back to yours.   
You didn’t know what the future held, but as you walked arm in arm with Donnie, you knew he would treat you right.


End file.
